


maybe we were destined to save each other

by Lavaya



Category: The Wilds (TV 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, uMMMmm, wellllllll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:49:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28201149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavaya/pseuds/Lavaya
Summary: When you meet your soulmate your hair starts to disappear and you slowly start going bald till you share your first kiss with them. If all of your hair is gone before you kiss your soulmate then you will be bald forever.
Relationships: Shelby Goodkind/Toni Shalifoe
Comments: 1
Kudos: 126





	maybe we were destined to save each other

Toni stared into the mirror looking at the two clumps of hair still on her head that kinda looked like pigtails. She hated them. Toni often considered shaving them off because it looked so ridiculous but she decided that she didn’t need her mom hating her any more than she already did. She knew that if she didn’t find out who her soulmate was soon she would be bald forever.

Toni had been going bald since she was three. Which meant that she met her soulmate when she was three and because of this she had absolutely no idea who her soulmate was.

Toni’s hair disappeared slower than Toni or anyone in her family would have thought. Apparently, the universe actually wanted her to have a chance at not being bald which Toni was thankful for even though the thought her hair looked stupid. The thing that scared her about her hair disappearing so slowly was that she had no idea if her soulmate was already bald.

Toni was one of the few people at her school with balding hair because most people don’t meet their soulmates when they're young. Toni only knew a handful of people who started balding, most of them knew who their soulmates were. Fatin and Dot were among them but everyone else in their group had not lost hair yet.

Toni would never have admitted it but she was jealous of her friends especially Shelby who’s hair was long and beautiful. When she was younger she always secretly wished that Shelby was her soulmate and she just hadn’t started losing her hair yet but as Toni grew older she realized how unrealistic that was.

“You better meet your soulmate soon or you're going to end up bald like your father’s sister.” Toni’s mom said coming into her room.  
“Meeting my soulmate is not the most important thing right now,” Toni replied.

“And what is?” Toni couldn’t tell her mother that the most important thing in her life was putting her in jail so she lied.  
“Um, school.” Toni quickly gathered her things and walked out of her room avoiding eye contact with her mom. Toni was supposed to meet the others at the Goodkind’s in an hour but she decided to go early to avoid her mom.

When Toni arrived at Shelby’s house she thanked her driver, walked up to the giant front door, and rang the doorbell. Shelby answered the door holding a wig that matched her long golden hair. Toni looked up to reveal an almost naked head. Shelby only had a few strands of hair attached to her head.

Toni was shocked. She would have never thought that Shelby would have met her soulmate. She would have at least hoped that she would have told her so she could have been there for her.

Shelby’s face was red and puffy and Toni quickly realized that she had been crying. Toni could only assume that it was because of the lack of hair on her head or maybe the whole her mom was a murderer thing. “Hey,” Toni said quietly.  
“Please don’t tell anyone,” Shelby responded while she signaled for Toni to come inside her house.

“I wish I would have thought of a wig.” Toni followed Shelby to her room and sat at the edge of her bed while Shelby put the wig on a stand.

“I hate wearing it. Its itchy” Shelby said while a tear fell down her down her face.

“At least you don’t have two clumps of hair on the sides of your head that look like pigtails.” Toni pointed to her hair in an attempt to cheer her up. Shelby let out a small chuckle that immediately warmed Toni’s heart. “So how long-“

“Since I was three.” Shelby interrupted. Toni suddenly felt her heart begin to race. What if Shelby is her soulmate she thought to herself.

——

Shelby had too many secrets. She was a giant glowing rainbow, she was gay, she had met her soulmate, and she was pretty sure that it was Toni.

Shelby started to lose her hair around the same time as Toni but it took her seven years to realize that it was probably because they were soulmates. Of course, she wasn’t one hundred percent sure.

Shelby’s mom started to make her wear a wig when she was four when the hair loss started to show. She hated wearing the wig because one it’s itchy, two her soulmate will never know that she has met her but her mom insisted that she wear it.  
Shelby looked in the mirror and felt the top of her head. Tears began to stream down her face, she only had a few strands of hair remaining and very little time to find her soulmate.

Shelby didn’t want to be bald. She already glowed, she didn’t need to stand out more. She also didn’t want to have to wear that stupid wig for the rest of her life.

When Toni showed up early at her house she was relieved that Toni saw her holding her wig. She was glad that she had one less secret to keep.

After Shelby told Toni how old she was when her hair started disappearing Toni’s face went pale like she had seen a ghost.

Shelby sat next to Toni on her bed, “Do you think-“ Shelby nods her head. Suddenly Toni started to lean in to kiss Shelby but they were interrupted by a knock on Shelby’s door. They jolted back.

“Come in,” Shelby said and Fatin walked through the door.

“Sorry, I’m early.”  
—  
Around seven everyone had left Shelby’s house except Toni. They sat back on the edge of Shelby’s bed and before she knew it Toni’s lips were pressed up against hers. “Well, we will see if I am truly your night and shining armor destined to save your hair.” Toni joked.

“Maybe I’m the one destined to save you.” Shelby laughed and then kissed Toni.

“I think we’re destined to save each other.”

—

Sure enough, the months following the kiss both Toni and Shelby’s hair had returned.

**Author's Note:**

> yes this is a deanoru fic that I wrote when I was 15 (I think) and just changed the names. maybe if I get bored enough I'll rewrite it.


End file.
